


Funeral Blues

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus Filch brings Professor Snape home after the events of <i>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral Blues

He brought the lad home when it seemed no one else would, and cleaned him up, and dug a hole six feet long and six feet deep out in the overgrown garden where he'd buried Master Apollyon all those years ago. The old ways were best: he laid him down in the bare earthen cradle of an oak tree's roots, and said a prayer, and covered him up.

In time, the stories started. That Severus Snape had somehow pulled a fast one and cheated death. No one had ever found a body, after all.

He figured Professor Snape would approve.


End file.
